


The Mind Can Be A Prison Cell

by NaraGal95



Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al is not as sex-repulsed, Al is not as touch-repulsed, Alternate Universe, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, First Time, Hate Speech, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Obstacles, Mild Language, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Sex, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), They're really just idiots in love, Two Shot, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: Anthony and Alastor have known each other for years, decades really, but ever since Anthony Fell from Heaven, became a demon, changed his name, started to date Alastor (officially, one might say) and started working at the hotel, the two still slept apart. Nifty brings up a good point, which causes a small strain on their relationship.Otherwise known as a two shot about a pair of firsts; both pertaining to a piece of furniture people often  use to sleep on. Some mental challenges need to be overcome for our heroes.Alastor goes through an asexual panic. Thankfully it’s not nearly as bad as that one time with the wings…Angel Dust has been struggling with a problem for a while in secret. Thankfully Alastor is around…
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	1. The First Time Sharing A Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as another note, this is separate from the AU of an AU (previous Part 6) and it returns to the "normal" Angel!Anthony as left off on Part 5. If I continue the AU of an AU it will be added onto Part 6 for sake of ease/separation.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

“So, you guys have known each other for quite some time, right?” The short statured demon asks, her one eye flittering between the Radio Demon and Hell’s newest Fallen angel resident as the two enjoyed breakfast together in the kitchen of the hotel.

Angel smiles at her, holding a mug of coffee between two of his clawed hands. “For decades now. Since, what? The 40s, Al?”

The deer demon ponders this, shortly giving a nod in confirmation. “That’s quite right, dear.” He sips from his own mug of coffee, closing his eyes gracefully as he did so.

Nifty looks between them again. She, of course, was probably one of the first demons to find out about her boss’… _special friend_ when she stumbled onto one of their secret meetings many years ago. The Radio Demon had yet to discover that fact and Nifty planned to keep it that way for her own well being. “Is it safe to assume that the two of you have been close for most of that time?” She asks then, being careful with how much prodding she was doing.

Alastor raised a brow at her but said nothing as the ex-angel responded for him. “Sure, ya can say that.”

“And it’s probably also safe to say that you two fell in love a while back, right?”

The air tensed as Alastor’s eyes narrowed. He was wondering why Nifty was intruding on their breakfast, even more when she started to ask them personal questions. He had allowed it, seeing as she and Angel had become close friends since he Fell, but things were getting _too_ personal for the deer demon. He was about to shut this whole… _whatever it_ was down when Angel responded again, his own voice sounding more questioning about what exactly was happening too. “Uh… I… well, we couldn’t _talk_ about _that_ ya know. Not back then… threat of Fallin’ an’ all.”

“But surely you’ve talked about it since then? Considering you’ve already Fallen and now all the cards are on the table.”

The ex-angel swallowed, glancing to Alastor in a brief moment of confirmation but the other demon was still starring daggers at the smaller female, she ignoring his glares as she stared at Angel. “O-of course. Al an' I talked about what we felt towards each other back in the day,” at that sentence the Radio Demon breaks his murderous glare on Nifty look at the ex-angel, his eyes immediately softening, “but we’ve been busy since I started workin’ with ya all on the hotel. With my orientations an’ all an’ readin’ demons we haven’t really talked more about it.”

Since Angel Dust had joined the hotel, redemptions have actually been occurring at the hotel. It’s been slow, and there haven’t been many, but the number was rising more and more. The staff had concluded that because Angel was and _actual_ angel before helped speed up the rehabilitation process. And despite Falling, it seemed that the spider demon had kept a lot, if not most of his angelic powers ranging from shields, energy blasts and reading souls. The last ability was helping them the most as Angel would do one-on-one sessions with demons (who paid extra for the service) and he would _feel_ what was their damning feature is, kick starting the more narrowed road to redemption. Those demons who paid for this found themselves rising to Heaven within weeks… as long as they truly believed and _wanted_ to be redeemed.

There was a catch, however. With Angel Dust’s other abilities it was like it was a part of him almost seeming as if the angelic powers just turned demonic in nature coming from a place of pure instinct rather than a ‘serve and protect’ nature. The ‘readings’ however took their toll on the spider demon, draining his energy making him weak, occasionally it felt like fire burning him from the inside out. The spider demon wondered if perhaps it was a mistake, if perhaps using this particular ability, which _is_ holy in nature was _literally_ burning him from the inside out as he used it. He would feel fine after resting and getting his strength back up, but besides that everyone in the hotel had no clue what other negative effects this had on him. Even the King of Hell was at a loss for Angel Dust’s abilities, he himself having lost most of his own angelic abilities when he himself Fell. Alastor was growing more and more against it, above all else caring more about his angel’s well being and less for some other demon finding redemption. However, Angel Dust agreed with the princess that he should keep going on with it, which is why it became an extra cost and why it was deemed as a limited offer to prevent too many readings happening a week.

“Hm-hmm.” Nifty then sounds off, agreeing with him that things have indeed gotten busier since the reputation of the hotel was beginning to improve. “So you can say that even though you couldn’t _talk_ about it… maybe you two were already dating this whole time?” That shifted things as Alastor tilted his head to the side and Angel blinked in astonishment. “I mean, I’m sure you guys went on dates or did things together in private, loving each other, albeit in secret and with restrictions but you _were_ together since.” The two male demons looked at each other then, eyes blinking in muted shock and contemplation. _Were_ they dating this whole time? Should that even count? “Even if it didn’t count,” Nifty said, as if she could read their minds, “it’s no secret that you two are close. And you’ve been dating _officially_ for how long now?”

“Almost three months.” Alastor replies as the males look back at Nifty.

“Okay, so three months _officially_ dating, decades of knowing each other, a relationship closer than maggots on a corpse.” Nifty lists, counting out the three facts on her fingers, Angel wordlessly taking a sip from his coffee before it gets cold. “So, why are you two still in separate rooms? Why don’t you sleep together?”

The ex-angel spits out his coffee and begins to choke, placing the mug down as he pats on his chest. Alastor sits there, his face stoic and stone cold as his eyes glance to the ex-angel as he comes down from his perhaps overly dramatic reaction to that question. The Radio Demon looks at the spider demon with an almost questioning gaze, which was quite strange considering one would think that their reactions would be switched; albeit Alastor’s reaction would be far more calmer if they were. When the ex-angel Fell from Heaven he was set up in his own room, the relationship between the two obviously close but Charlie didn’t want to assume to set them up together just yet; though his room was right next to Alastor’s. As time passed their relationship naturally developed more and with no more restrictions they got together “officially” quickly. The two just haven’t discussed moving into one room, they were truly busy after all, and they were right next to each other, it’s like they were very far in fact quite the opposite considering the duos track record.

However, now that Nifty brought it up, Alastor did find it strange that his angel hadn’t brought it up yet. Many decades ago they did discuss, in the simplest explanation, their sexualities and in the plainest terms how Angel was always flamboyantly gay he just had to conceal it and how Alastor was never interested in sexual intercourse though he did give it a sporting try when he was alive. Though they didn’t get too into the details, as Alastor wasn’t interested in it much to begin with, it was inferred that Angel, when alive, did have his fair amount of time clocked in for the action, though even back then he wasn’t too keen on getting into the details. Alastor had just assumed that since he had gotten into Heaven by sheer luck and wasn’t ultimately damned to Hell for just liking who he liked, he didn’t want to step on any toes by openly talking about it.

But now, the deer demon found himself interested. He wanted to know, at the very least, what it was like to share the bed with his angel he’s known for the better part of his time in Hell. And even if he himself was asexual (a term he learned recently due to modern times just seemingly wanting to label _everything_ ), for Angel Dust he would give it another sporting try if the ex-angel truly wanted him in that way as well.

As Angel finally stopped choking he shot Nifty a pointed stare, his gaze screaming ‘what the fuck’. “Is this really a conversation we should be havin’?” He asks her, refusing to look over tat the red demon before him as he felt his eyes look at him.

“I mean, I’m just saying.” She says almost defensively as she steps back. Just in case. “It is 2020 after all, and Hell. And I’m not necessarily saying you should _sleep_ with one another but in any other relationship they’d be sharing a bed by now.”

“I-I just want to take it slow.” Angel says then, daring to dart his eyes over to Alastor for a fraction of a second. “After all, I’m still gettin’ used to bein’ a demon an’ I still have all the ‘bein’ queer is a sin’ in my head.” He says as he stood, his persona turning more and more frantic. “’Sides, it’s not like Al’s all that into sex anyway so…” The deer demon straightened his spine more, eyes watching every movement of the ex-angel as he uses him as an excuse as well. “It’s no big deal, anyway.” Angel amends, nonchalantly shrugging. “I hadn’t had sex since before I died I can do this for all eternity if I hafta.” He adds as he snakes around Nifty, his gaze purposely not looking towards Alastor. “I gotta go now, get to work an’ shit. See ya!” He escapes then, the duo remaining in the kitchen hearing the telltale signs of the ex-angel literally _running_ away.

Alastor’s claws around his mug tightened as he lifted it up to his mouth to take carefully measured sips from it, eyes glaring straight ahead. Nifty sighs heavily as she collects Angel’s abandoned dishes, tossing them into the sink to do them with Alastor’s when he finishes. “I didn’t mean to pry,” she says then, turning to face the deer demon once more, his eyes still dead set ahead and not looking at her. “I was just curious since—and don’t take this the wrong way—it’s clear you two are over the moon at just _being_ together like this now. I would have thought that you’d be at this stage already… if you allowed it, of course.”

Alastor finally looks at her, his gaze still hard but Nifty didn’t feel the urge to flinch. Her instincts were telling her she was actually safe… for the moment. He stared at her for a couple beats before he too stood, the chair screeching as it dragged on the floor. “I would have allowed it.” He simply states as he too walks out, presumably to go to work himself, or after Angel, it was always a toss up with him whenever he was at the hotel.

Nifty quickly grabs his dishes and begins to wash them in the sink, silently praying she didn’t just cause ripples in their relationship.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

It became a cat and mouse game throughout the hotel that day, Alastor tracking down Angel Dust only to have the spider slink out of his grasps. The first occurrence was right in front the front desk. Husk was manning it, as he usually does, and Angel was talking to a demon, Angel talking very much so with his hands. The humanoid demon before him looked a mixture of intrigued and nervous as he listened to the ex-angel talk, Alastor’s own ears picking up the ending of the conversation. “An’ there’s an orientation seminar that happens twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays in the west conference room. Ya basically don’t need it since I just gave ya the run down but we try to do our best to get to everyone. We don’t have quite the amount of staff since we’ve picked up more business but at least here’s a place ya can stay clean an’ all.”

“It’s kinda hard to stay clean when your name’s a drug itself.” The demon states, raising a brow.

“Yeah, I realized that after I picked my new name but it’s really more of a joke, ya know… ‘cause… I was an angel?”

The demon before him rolls his eyes, probably not believing the spider demon but turns to the desk. “Fine, I’ll check in. I ain’t got anythin’ better to do.”

“But ya _have_ to try.” Angel states as Husk hands over the guest register to the demon. “It won’t work unless ya really want to redeem yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Angel Dust sighs and gives a smile to Husk in farewell, turning to see Alastor at the top of the stairs, smiling widely at him. The spider demon shoots him a smile back before suddenly changing course and dipping down the nearest hallway. Alastor blinks, feeling the corner of his mouth twitched as he headed down the stairs, the new patron that just checked in walking past him up the stairs. The Radio Demon approaches Husk at the desk, shooting him a welcoming smile. “Good morning, Husker!”

“Fuck off.” The cat demon responded.

Ignoring that Alastor leaned in, reading the guest book. “Three new guests just this morning?”

“Yeah, looks like Angel’s little fast track to redemption is attractin’ attention.”

“Maybe Charlie was onto something about demons wanting to be redeemed.”

“Or maybe they’re trying to get into Angel’s pants.” Husk says offhandedly, not truly thinking about it until he felt the air shift and static beginning to pop around them. “Oh, shit, uh…”

“What exactly do you mean, my friend?” Alastor’s warning tone rang loudly in the winged cat demon’s ears.

“Uh… fuck, well the second demon who checked in got a real hard on for Angel when he saw him. Damn near almost molested him.” The static increased, Alastor’s eyes turning to dials as he read the name above the most recent patron, making a mental note of the name and room number for later. Husk closes the book in response. “Cool your shit, Alastor.” Husk said then. “Angel didn’t let it happen an’ threatened him to lay off… with a knife to the throat.”

The static slowly began to dissipate, his smile turning to one of relief and pride. He was more than well aware that the spider demon could take care of himself, and as a Fallen angel he was strong and powerful, only getting more in tune with his powers as time went on. “Ah, well then. Perhaps I will personally work with this demon and help him find redemption!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“Of course it is!” Alastor insisted, his staff appearing out of thin air. “After all, I can be quite motivating to change one’s ways!”

Husk said nothing in return as another demon entered the lobby then, he changing his attention onto that demon instead. Alastor took this as the chance to walk away, humming to himself as he headed to the room on a very particular guest on his radar.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

“Wow! This garden is actually starting to turn a new leaf!” The Princess of Hell jokes causing the spider demon to roll his eyes. He was never one for puns and after decades of Alastor’s “dad jokes” and puns he had enough to last him several lifetimes. But still, he didn’t discourage the princess as he worked in his own patch of the rooftop garden she had been trying to spring to life for over a year.

“Took it long enough.” Angel commented.

“I guess it’s one more thing we owe to you, Angel.”

Angel shakes his head, not accepting that. “I doubt this was _just_ me. Just because I tended to some of the Gardens of Heaven doesn’t mean I have a green thumb or some shit.” He wipes his forehead with the back of a hand. “’Sides, it’s much harder to grow shit down here that ain’t from Hell. An’ you’ve got all sorts of fruits, veggies an’ flowers up here.” He stands then, observing the spread out garden in full effect.

“Still, since you Fell you’ve been such a great help!” Charlie states, smiling at him from across the way. “This garden has never looked better! And it’s because of your hard work.”

“ _Our_ hard work, toots.” Angel corrects, smiling at the princess. “Ya spend more time up here with your gardening therapy.”

Charlie chuckles, giving a shy smile. “Still, thanks Angel. I’m just glad we have something to show for all our hard work up here.”

The spider demon smiles and moves onto another section, kneeling down as he began to pull weeds inspect the plants for any Hell bugs, the biggest vain of these plants’ existence. As he worked in silence he saw a shadow spread above him in the distinct shape of the Radio Demon. He blinks at the shadow, which in turn grins widely at him, and Angel turns back, seeing its owner standing above him with a matching grin on his face. “Angel, dear. Glad I caught you!”

“H-hey Alastor.” The spider stuttered, offering his partner a shy smile. “Ya were lookin’ for me?”

Alastor gave a chuckle, his next words laced with sarcasm. “Whatever gave you that impression, dear? Was it the blatant avoiding me earlier or the quick escape you did this morning?”

Angel chuckles then, nervously, remembering suddenly the last time he blatantly avoided Alastor which led to getting the biggest scare of his existence and a slightly embarrassing meeting in an alleyway. “Uh… well, ya see I—“

Nifty burst through the door leading to the roof then. “Another demon is being redeemed! Vaggie did it herself!” She yells excitedly, causing the princess to squeal in happiness.

“Oh! Let’s go see, Angel, Alastor!” She yells, quickly running over and grabbing Angel by the wrist, dragging him (more like rescuing him) from Alastor as she ran to the door.

Alastor felt a twitch in his eye but nonetheless went into the shadows, quickly beating them to where the redeeming demon was at in the hotel. When he appeared from the shadows, the princess and his angel had yet to show up. Alastor noticed the audience of a small handful of other demons gazing in astonishment as Vaggie stood before the short beetle demon as she cried, a white shinning light coming magically through the ceiling and down onto it. As it was beginning to change color from it’s fluorescent blue and black coloring to a white and golden sheen one, Charlie, Nifty and Angel entered the room then. “I’m being redeemed!” The beetle states happily through her tears. “I… I’m staring to feel so light! Like all my cares are going away! Is this what Heaven feels like?”

The ex-angel smiles softly to himself, his eyes turning gentle at the beetle demon’s question. “Yes.” He hears himself say, grabbing the attention of every demon in the room, especially that of Alastor. “It’s really somethin’ ain’t it? It’s like bein’ wrapped up in silk an’ love.”

The beetle nods, agreeing with that statement. “Thank you, Angel Dust, everyone. Thank you!” She says as she disappears into the light, it narrowing up to a thin line before it disappears into the air.

Angel sighs softly, he feeling really good that yet another demon was able to find peace. He glances at the princess who wiped a tear from her eye, her eyes reading the same feelings he felt. Suddenly, the spider demon and the princess were surrounded with the demons in the room, all of them demanding that Angel reads them. Angel sets his upper set of arms in the air while one of his lower arms goes around the princess’ shoulder’s defensively, pulling her to him. “Whoa, whoa!” Angel exclaims as he glances at all the demons around him. “I’m all booked up this week! If ya wanna readin’ you’re gonna have to sign the waiting list in the lobby with Husker.”

At that the demons funneled out of the room, shoving them off to the side. “Oh, fuck.” Angel curses as he releases the princess. “I guess I should help Husk out before he kills me later.” He says as he chases after the mob, Vaggie taking his place beside Charlie.

Alastor remains standing in his place, staring at the spot Angel once stood, his smile twitching at the corners, his heart skipping several beats as a faint feeling of worry started to bubble within him. His mind started to race at what Nifty brought up, the regret Angel had mentioned weeks ago, formulating an idea as to why the ex-angel had been so resilient against getting closer with him. The Radio Demon held back a sigh and decided to resume back to his rounds about the hotel. It was quite obvious that Angel Dust was now too busy to talk so he’ll have to trap him into a corner later.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

When the Radio Demon was finally able to search for the Fallen angel once more, it was well after noon, nearly around three o’clock and he had not found the ex-angel in all of his usual spots. Finally deciding to check out the library seeing as it was the last place he looked as it was probably one of the least used rooms in the hotel besides the music room. He strolled through the high aisles of books, scanning over every inch of the room. Over the year he and Charlie had collected a vast collection for the hotel. Though most of it was barely touched if not sometimes stolen, it was still impressive. They had arranged multiple sitting areas, each with a lighting source and some comfy chairs or sofas. The Radio Demon slinked through all of the sitting areas, finally reaching the last one, his favorite spot since it was the quietest spot in the whole hotel, and lo and behold there was his target, asleep on the loveseat.

The spider comically didn’t fit on the smaller sofa, his head barely on the armrest at one end, and his feet crammed into the corner of the other end, his knees barely hanging off the edge. One of his lower arms was hanging off the sofa, just touching the floor by mere centimeters while the other three were tucked around his body, one upper hand under his head and between a pillow that was supposed to be used as decoration. The deer demon smiled fondly at the sleeping spider, listening for a moment to the quiet breaths that left the other. He soon spawned a red, soft blanket into his hands, unfolding it to lay it across the sleeping demon, stilling only for a moment as the white colored demon stirred in his sleep, taking a handful of the blanket in one hand.

Alastor’s heart beat soundly at the motion and he soon found himself a random book and sat in a chair nearby, he barely interested in the reading material as his gaze more often than not would drift up to the sleeping demon. In all honesty, he was guarding over the ex-angel. His instincts above all else wanted to make sure the demon before him was safe and sleeping soundly. So it was quite a surprise when an hour later the spider demon began to stir more, quiet mumblings and groans coming from Angel as he slept. Alastor abandoned the book on the chair as he stood, going to stand above the demon as his mutterings got worse. Angel’s hands, the ones that were not as tucked under him, started to claw at his arms, the nails raking down the material of his jacket. The groans turned more frantic as his body began to twitch, his body curling in onto itself to the point where Angel might fall off the loveseat.

The deer demon reached out and grasped onto the spider demon, the touch suddenly jolting Angel awake with a quiet gasp. “Oh, Jesus, Alastor.” The spider exclaims as he sits up, a hand on his head and his eyes looking extremely exhausted.

“Are you alright, dear? You were muttering in your sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The spider dismisses, his eyes lingering on the blanket around him, one of his hands still clenched around it. “I guess ya did this?” He asks, lifting the blanket up a bit higher.

“I couldn’t have you getting cold as you slept in a place like this!”

“Hmm.” The spider sounds, a smile gracing his face. “Thanks, Al.” He lifts the blanket off of him and sets it aside, moving to his feet but Alastor stops him with a hand, moving his own body to block Angel’s movement.

“How long have you had trouble sleeping?” The deer demon asks his head tilting to the side.

Angel Dust looks up at him, meeting with those red eyes of his partner. “Trouble sleepin’? Nah, it ain’t nothin’.” Alastor stared pointedly at him, his expression not changing. “Ya don’t believe me, do ya?”

“Frankly, my dear, no.”

The ex-angel sighs and rubs one of his arms. “It’s really no big deal… it’s not gettin’ in the way of work or anythin’.”

“Darling, you need your rest, especially if you’re going to continue helping more and more demons with your readings. Now, how long have you been having trouble sleeping?” He asks again, this time moving to sit beside Angel as a way to not seem as threatening by just standing above him.

The spider demon refused to look at the other as he sighed heavily, turning his head away as he answered. “Since I Fell…”

“Angel, that’s been over three months!”

The spider simply shrugs. “Yeah, I _know_.”

Alastor stares at the ex-angel for a beat or two, his grin curling up at the edges. “Well, then! I suppose that tonight we should try some therapy!”

“The fuck now?”

“Therapy! You should now, you run some here!”

Angel’s eyes narrows at him in annoyance. “I _know_ what therapy is. I’m just wonderin’ what the hell you’re talkin’ about.”

Alastor stands, Angel once again having to lift his head up to keep eye contact with the red demon. “I expect to see you tonight, Angel, darling.”

“Where?”

The deer demon leans down, his face extremely close to Angel’s, making him blush faintly. “Why, my room of course!” Angel’s blush gets redder and his eyes widen.

“You’re shittin’ me.”

Alastor’s head tilts. “No, I don’t think I am!” Straightening the demon returns to his abandoned book, shoving it back in a bookshelf randomly. “Let’s say after all our duties are over. I’ll be expecting you!”

“Alastor, w-wait I—“

The red demon left before he could finish, leaving a stunned ex-angel in his spot.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Of course, Angel Dust was not going over to Alastor’s. He rushed to his bedroom after his duties were over for the day, showering quickly and slipping into a pink spaghetti strap silk pajama set, with white lace adorning around the v-neck cut of the top and on the bottom hems of the top and shorts. Covering his feet were a pair of white knee high socks, with pink bows at the top on the outer edges. The spider demon went quickly to his bed, laying above the covers for a moment, a yawn escaping him as he grabbed a spare pillow and hugged it to him. He glances at the wall behind him, the wall he shares with Alastor’s room, and decided to quickly try to fall asleep.

After all, if he fell asleep quickly perhaps Alastor would move on from whatever “therapy” he had planned tonight.

That, of course, was a wistful fantasy as Alastor’s shadow reached up from his bed’s shadow, staring at him with its grin upturned dangerously. Angel chuckles nervously and waves at it before knocks came from his door. “Oh, Angel, dear! You’re keeping me waiting!”

The spider demon groaned and reluctantly stood. He really didn’t want to do this, his anxiety getting to him the more he thought about it. All day his thoughts were filled with the bane of his mind’s peace. He went to the door, the shadow jumping into his own shadow, Angel glancing down at it briefly before opening the door. Angel didn’t know what to really expect, but what he didn’t expect was to see the deer demon in something else other than his usual red attire. Instead the Radio Demon wore a red night robe, looking like it was straight from the 1930s, with a black cotton shirt underneath, the robe tied at his waist and black pants matching his shirt with his usual shoes still covering his feet. Angel couldn’t hold back the snicker that escaped him, a hand racing to cover his mouth. Alastor raised a brow at him. “Really, dude? Ya are really wearin’ that vintage stuff for bed?”

A smirk rose onto Alastor’s face, he raising a hand onto his chest. “My dear, I have no desires for anything modern and I’m comfortable in what I used to wear when I was alive. Do you see me snickering at your garb?”

“I don’t know whatch’re talkin’ about.” Angel snickers again, his hands flourishing at his sides as he shows off his pajamas. “These are stylish an’ sexy!”

Alastor rolls his eyes but his smile doesn’t drop, nor does he deny that statement. Instead he brings up the obvious. “Were you planning on avoiding me again tonight?”

“’Course not!”

“Angel…”

The spider groans and runs a hand through his hair. “I just don’t wanna have this discussion…”

“Seems like we have to, dear. I’m not particularly experienced in relationships, but I do know that we need to communicate.”

Angel blinked at the other demon before him, surprised that the other would admit such a thing. His heart panged in guilt, knowing that he was the cause of this lack of communication. A hand reached up between his chest fluff, grasping at some of the lace of the pajamas. “’M sorry…” He sounded out quietly, for some reason now tears pooling behind his eyes.

Alastor sighed softly and extended a hand out to the spider, the other immediately placing one of his four hands in it. “You needn’t apologize, dear.” He simply states as he leads Angel over to his room, the door to his own room closing behind Angel. Alastor lets Angel enter first, the spider glancing around the room. Though yes, the hotel’s rooms all were the same, the residents _could_ decorate their rooms as they see fit to make it more comfortable. He himself had painted his room pink and changed a lot of the sheets to be more comfortable. In here it was as if it was barely touched, save for the sheets on the bed which looked to be better quality than his own that he bought for his room. “Please sit.” Alastor says as he enters, closing and locking the door behind him. “We have much to talk about.”

Angel numbly nods and heads towards the bed, plopping down on the edge of the bed towards the footboard, Alastor joining him on the other side, his knees turned towards the spider. Angel blinked a few times, willing the tears to go away as his anxiety rose more and more. Alastor watched in silence as he could tell the other demon was not comfortable. He wondered if it was him or if forcing him to join him and talk was making him this nervous. Angel’s lower set of hands were clasped together on his lap and his upper arms crossed themselves defensively before him. “So, uh, whaddya wanna know?”

Alastor eyes Angel Dust carefully, wondering how to truly start this conversation. Eventually he settled on his first question. “Let’s start with what _you_ think is wrong. Something is bothering you enough to disturb a peaceful sleep, do you have any idea what it could be?”

The spider sighed, his eyes looking away to his shadow, seeing that Alastor’s own shadow was still lingering in his own. For some reason, instead of disturbing him it made him feel better, a small smile coming across his face as he smiled at the shadow. “I keep rememberin’ Fallin’. When I sleep it’s like I feel the flames on me again. It doesn’t hurt, not really, but it tingles an’ it’s like bugs are crawlin’ on me.”

“Ironic since you’re a spider demon.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Angel states, offering a smile towards his partner. “So, I’ve just been tossin’ an' turnin’ tryin’ to get the feelin’ to go away but it hasn’t. I guess a part of the reason why I didn’t… wanna sleep with ya is ‘cause I didn’t wanna disturb ya with everytin’. An’ it’s been a while since I shared a bed but I do remember I was grabby an’ cuddly.”

Alastor blinks. “You were concerned that I wouldn’t like you...”

“Cuddlin’ with ya, yeah. Since you’re not really all into touch an’ all.”

The Radio Demon blinks again. Twice. That was a fair point; even Alastor himself wasn’t so sure how he would feel with the cuddling since he never shared a bed with anyone for a whole night. When he was alive he had his very limited experience sleeping with individuals, as an old college try of sex, but never did he spend the whole night with them, often he just murdered them after. But never even trying seemed to be a waste, even to him, as he did truly care for his angel. “I see…” He simply states, his eyes moving away from Angel to look dead ahead.

“I know it’s probably stupid but the last thing I want is for ya to hate me an’—“

Suddenly the spider felt himself being pulled down, a squeak escaping his mouth as he was yanked into a laying down position towards the center of the bed. Angel’s eyes blinked in shock as he stared into Alastor’s red eyes, realizing that he too was laying down on the bed now, facing him. This simple fact made the spider demon blush, it turning hotter as he noticed that the deer demon before him also had a faint blush. “I would never hate you.” Alastor said suddenly, his eyes serious. It didn’t match his softly blushing face but that statement made Angel’s heart lighten and his blush darker even more. The deer demon places a hand between them, palm up in his typical silent demand for one of Angel’s hands. The ex-angel was all too used to this demand, automatically setting a hand into his, watching as red claws folded between his knuckles, tightening softly around his hand. “I’m honestly not sure myself if I would dislike it, I’ve never shared a bed with another for a whole night,” Alastor begins, “but I would never hate you for being who you are, _mon ange_.”

The spider sighs shakily, the tears pooling again behind his eyes. “I’m not an angel… I look different. D’ya even like how I look now?”

Alastor’s eyes shifted as it turned angry. “ _Anthony_.” Alastor called him by his old name; the elder only doing this only when he was either truly enamored with the spider or severely annoyed. It was definitely the latter. “Did I not say that you looked beautiful when you Fell?”

“Ya did but—“

“Did I give off any indication that I preferred the angelic you more than the current you?”

“No, but—“

“Anthony.” He calls his name again, this time the tone more gentler and sweeter, Angel seeing the shift behind the deer’s eyes as it changed to a more loving one. “No matter what form you’re in, angel or demon, you are _you_. I love _you_.” He confesses then, this being the first time the word was spoke aloud between them. The spider feels his breath catch in his throat as the tears finally fell from his mismatched eyes, Alastor moving his free hand to wipe the tears away as they fell. “As Anthony or as Angel Dust,” the red demon continues, the blush growing redder on his own face, “I will love you for you. Your smile, your laugh, your strength. It’s all _you_ , _mon ange_. Nothing will ever change that for me.”

A sob breaks loose and Angel brings himself closer, hugging Alastor with his spare arms. He felt a flinch of surprise from the deer but he wasn’t pushed away, instead Alastor’s free hand came to rest upon his hip. “Oh, Al… ya wonderful demon!” He mutters into the other’s neck, Alastor feeling his breath and the smile against his shoulder. “ _I love ya too.._.”

Alastor’s smile is small, yet true and filled with so much happiness as he closes his eyes and rubs his cheek against Angel’s head lovingly. He realizes that he doesn’t hate Angel’s touch, though if prolonged it might make him uncomfortable, he doesn’t hate it. It feels loving and caring, something he barely felt from others when he was alive. It was calming and nice. It made Alastor want to stop at nothing to protect his angel. It made Alastor want to give whatever he could to Angel, lighting a fire within him that perhaps was decades in the process to build up. But he _wanted_ Angel Dust. For the first time, perhaps in all of his existence alive or dead, he wanted another person sexually; or at least he wanted to try his damndest to get as far as he could with the other. He opened his eyes faintly, his hand on the spider’s hip tightening. “ _Mon ange,_ I would give you anything if you asked for it.” He admits, the blush feeling hot on his face.

Angel sighs curtly, pulling back to reveal a heartbeat-skipping smile to the other demon. “ _Anythin_ ’?” He asks, the smile innocent yet dastardly all at the same time.

“Yes.” Alastor says quickly, somewhat afraid that he would lose his fire if he hesitated.

Angel’s smile remained as for a beat they stared at each other, the deer trying desperately to keep his heart beating calm and not to sound like a marching band drum. He inhaled deeply, hoping the air in his lungs would calm him enough. Without a warning Angel Dust pushes Alastor onto his back, the deer releasing the breath he just took in, his mind starting to sputter out as it battled within itself; torn between taking back what he just said and just going with it, not wanting to lose this desire just yet.

Alastor didn’t know what to really expect, but what he didn’t expect was for the spider to set his head down onto his chest, over his heart, one of his four hands coming to land next to his head, Alastor feeling the spider’s legs intertwine with his. Alastor was glad his heart wasn’t beating (too) erratically as the spider smiled softly to himself, hearing the heart inside his love’s chest. Angel Dust closes his eyes, his hand on Alastor’s chest tightening softly into the robe. “I never was in a real relationship when I was alive…” The spider starts; keeping his eyes closed and his voice was soft as he reminisced on his living life. “With all the hatred towards fags I couldn’t risk gettin’ too close with some other guy... to fall in love. All I’ve ever wanted was to listen to the heart of the person I love.” The spider snuggles into Alastor’s chest, his breathing leveling off as his voice drifted off. “It sounds so strong… so safe…”

Alastor swallowed thickly, his hands coming back to land on the spider’s back, one hand reaching up to where pure white wings used to reach out. Under the silk top the Radio Demon could feel divots in the shoulders where wings used to connect, an apparent wound left over from Falling. His other hand traveled slowly down from the small of his back to the curve of the spider’s bottom, hesitating before it curved back down towards his legs. “A-Angel… I…”

**_Snore._ **

The deer demon blinked, his eyes jutting down to the spider demon on his chest.

He fell asleep.

Alastor’s blush deepened, embarrassment rushing over him in waves as he retrained a groan from leaving his lips. He could barely contain the eye roll that left him, his hand going back from the spider’s bottom to the small of his back to feign its innocence. His other hand that was at Angel’s shoulder went to rub his eyes and face, willing the blush to disappear.

It didn’t.

The deer demon finally sighed, turning the disappointment (wait, was it disappointment?) into endearment as he kissed the top of Angel’s head gently, as to not wake up the other demon. “ _Mon ange_ , I will make sure you sleep well tonight. I’ll protect you.” Looking up above them he lifted his hand that wasn’t touching Angel to point above their heads, green magic coming from the finger as a dream catcher appeared, a pentagram in the center with black and red feathers hanging off the circle. Pink calcite stones were woven on the pentagram of the circle, the magic making the stones give off a small shine. Satisfied with his little spell that hand went back to hug Angel’s upper body closer to him, his protectiveness increasing as the soft, shallow breathing reached his ears. “ _Bonne nuit, mon ange_.”

The deer demon rubbed his face onto the top of the spider’s head once more, a sweet smile staying on his face as he closed his eyes and settled in for the night.

And for the first time since he Fell, Angel Dust slept soundly throughout the night.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really a big fan of this. I’m really more excited for the next chapter but I did have a giggle or two writing this. And maybe almost cried. 
> 
> Pink calcite stones are often used to prevent nightmares as their energies are usually paired with being associated with peace and are mostly used for traumatic experiences. I’ve used these in the past and I swear they work!
> 
> “Bonne nuit, mon ange” is French for “goodnight, my angel”.


	2. The First Time Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust has officially started cohabitating with the Radio Demon. In fact, things have progressed so smoothly that even some of Angel’s things have started gathering at the radio station as well. Nifty is quite proud of her little prodding she did as it lead to her favorite ship to progress forward… and then some. She pats herself on the back for this one.
> 
> The second part of a series of firsts pertaining to a piece of furniture people often use to sleep on. There’s still a mental barrier our heroes have to overcome together.
> 
> Angel Dust is a very busy demon at the Happy Hotel but that does not mean he can’t lay down the rules every once in a while.
> 
> Alastor has another asexual panic but this time it is less so of a panic and more of an awakening of a different side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: M/M slash will occur. Basically, in layman’s terms, the Radio Demon figures out what he’s attracted to.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Nifty was walking with the Fallen angel through the hotel, the two chattering as they headed towards the lobby. The princess had requested a meeting that morning with all the staff. Apparently it was to discuss potentially hiring another demon since things just seemed to be getting busier and busier. Angel Dust thought that would be a good idea, in his mind thinking about asking his ma and twin sister to see if they wanted to join in the mix so that they could spend more time together.

However, that is not what the two were discussing as Nifty chattered away excitedly. “I just think that’s so great, Angel! I’m happy for you both!”

The spider demon chuckles, feeling a faint blush at the blatant support from the tiny Cyclops demon. “Thanks, Niffs. I just hope he doesn’t kick me out of the station one day, what with my things spreadin’ into his.”

“Nah!” She sounds out, waving a hand in the air. “I’ve known the Radio Demon since I died and though he certainly can be terrifying I just _know_ that with you he’s _super_ lenient.”

Of course, when she died in the 1950s she didn’t know at the time that the Radio Demon was already having encounters with a certain angel but that early in their interactions he was still much of his old self. As time passed on she began to notice even the slightest shift in his behaviors. His murdering and broadcasts continued, the cannibalism didn’t stop, and he was still terrifying at times, she noticed that at times he would space out, his eyes going distant. It would occur the most around extermination day but he would also turn slightly more excitable and sometimes even frantic, especially when he changed the schedule around last minute one year, having her come by to clean his home before extermination day. She had thought perhaps the big and all-powerful Radio Demon was just a secretly spacey being, but Husker would always tell her otherwise, he not picking up the changes in their boss like she could. It all made sense when she found out the truth, instantly being their fan girl in their relationship.

The ex-angel laughs again, shaking his head gently. “Don’t let him hear ya say that, Niffs. Ya know he doesn’t like havin’ weaknesses.”

“Too bad you’re his biggest weakness, then, huh?” She states then, glancing up to the ex-angel as they finally neared the lobby.

The spider demon faltered, his heart skipping a beat, as he suddenly felt uneasy. Though most of him liked the fact that Alastor cared for him so much, he didn’t want to be the other’s weakness, to be potentially used against him. Since he Fell and they started dating they had tried to keep their relationship as quiet as possible. Of course those in the hotel, his family and even Charlie’s parents knew of their relationship when it happened (nothing gets past Lucifer apparently) but Alastor was very adamant about not letting his enemies find out, more specifically that television demon, Vox. He took a steadying breath as he remembered the battle he witnessed between them many decades ago and how it almost seemed that Alastor was evenly matched with Vox.

Angel pressed forward slightly behind Nifty now as they entered the lobby, seeing instantly Alastor dealing with what seemed to be a rowdy imp demon, the rest of the staff already there, watching on in a mixture of anger and annoyance and concern that perhaps Alastor might lose his cool at any moment. “This hotel is a joke! Do you really think you’re changing much around here?”

The Radio Demon tilted his head, the smile on his face devious. “Need I remind you that we _have_ redeemed several demons already! And we have gotten busy with a steadying influx of patrons checking in. I’m sure that wouldn’t occur if the hotel was a joke.”

“Ha!” The imp demon cackled out. “You’d be shit without the winged cunt! Oh, wait! He _lost_ his wings didn’t he?”

Angel felt his eye twitch at the insult at the same time static started to pop around Alastor. “Insult the hotel all you like, but refrain from insulting Angel.”

The demon scoffed again, crossing his arms before his chest. “I can do whatever the hell I want. And I ain’t about to let some little angel’s bitch tell me what to do.”

Alastor’s smile turned murderous but he inhaled sharply, trying to keep calm as Charlie would not forgive him if he killed a demon in her lobby. “I’m going to ask you to leave. If you’re smart you would leave immediately.” He states, the dials in his eyes turning faintly. “We’re done here.” He turns his back on the imp demon and proceeds to walk away. Despite there being a meeting soon he felt that if he stayed here the lobby would have some new decorations on the wall. 

“We ain’t done here!” The imp yells back, obviously having some bravado just because the Radio Demon didn’t instantly kill him then. The imp pulled out a hunting knife from a leather pouch at his side, holding the hilt with the intention to stab into the deer demon. The imp pressed forward towards Alastor, whom was still walking away but before he could get far an invisible force held the wrist that held the knife, that arm being pulled upwards into the air. “ _Aahh!_ ” The imp exclaimed as he was dangling in the air, using his free hand to claw at the force around his wrist, his claws just hitting himself as his face turned into astonishment.

Angel Dust walked into the lobby then, his upper right hand in the air with his fingers slightly curled in, as if he were holding the imp up himself. Alastor, who had turned back around at the sudden exclamation from the imp, took one look at Angel and put two and two together, his grin shifting. “Jeez, Al.” Angel spoke in an almost reprimanding tone as he approached the Radio Demon, his right hand still held in its position. “Are ya outta it or somethin’? He was gonna attack ya!”

“My dear Angel.” Alastor speaks calmly, all of his attention onto the ex-angel before him. “The trick of it is to let the prey come in as close as possible so that there’s no chance they can escape when you go for the kill.”

“Ah, so ya were lullin’ him into a false sense of security.”

“Naturally.”

Angel giggled, his left hand coming up to cover his mouth daintily. “Oh, in that case, have I ruined your plans?”

“Not at all, dear.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Hey dipshits!” The imp demon interjected then, attracting the two’s, as well as everyone else’s attention back to him, still hanging in the air. “Are you just gonna keep talking while I’m hanging up here?

Angel Dust and the Radio Demon stared at him for a split moment before wordlessly turning back to each other, both their smiles growing on their faces. “You could never ruin my plans. If fact, this is quite entertaining!” Alastor states, effectively ignoring the imp as it continues to make sounds of annoyance.

“Ah, an’ here I thought that this little devil over here was quite the spectacle.”

“Nothing compares to you, my dear!”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“Always.” 

“For _fuck’s_ sake!” The imp demon yelled out. “Can you fags just get on with it?”

The derogatory term caused the two males to look at him again, Angel’s eyebrow raising in astonishment. “Alastor, do you mind if I take over?” He asks suddenly, his eyes once again meeting Alastor’s.

“Why, of course not! Please do go on!”

“Thanks, babe!” Angel smiled greatly at him, his eyes sparkling. Turning to face the imp demon then, his mismatched eyes narrowed and his smile dropped, the air shifting in the lobby; it became strained and thick, like a really bad storm was on the horizon.

Alastor hummed to himself as he placed his hands behind his back, his instincts were telling him to take cover but he knew that he was safe and more than anything the sheer strength being shown was entertaining, especially the reactions of his fellow co-workers. They stood huddled together, Vaggie holding onto Charlie defensively, all of them wearing expressions of shock on their faces. “ _Mierda,_ is this from _Angel_?”

“I don’t really like that word.” Angel begins as he approaches the imp demon, the steps calculated and slow. “It ain’t really nice an’ all.”

“You ain’t gonna do shit!” The imp cursed, glaring at the spider demon.

Angel sighs and rolls his eyes, giving a half turn of his wrist to let the energy around the imp’s wrist to go around his neck, the beginning sounds of a gasping struggle reaching all of the demons’ ears. “Why, ‘cause I was an angel? I killed demons every year for decades; I ain’t afraid of a little blood on my hands."

“Let me go…” The imp begins to pleads as he gasped for air, the hunting knife clattering out of his hands as he chooses to grasp at the invisible force choking him.

With a quick snap of his wrist the imp flew against the wall then, his back colliding with it heavily, causing some of the pictures hanging on it to shift from being straight. “Listen here, ya little shit,” Angel curses then, reaching face to face with the imp quickly. “I _Fell_ for this hotel an’ for what it stands for. I won’t just stand idly by while dicks like you insult the hotel an’ the work we’re all tryin’ to accomplish in here. I’m gonna protect this place for the rest of my existence, got it?” The imp sputtered, his face finally turning blue as the lack of air started to get to him. “Now, I’m gonna give ya three choices; option one, ya check into the hotel an’ try to redeem yourself, if ya think ya can truly manage an honest attempt at it. Option two, leave the hotel an’ don’t come back. Option three, I _toss_ ya out an ya never come back. Now what’ll be?”

Angel Dust tightened his hand upper right hand as his other three hands spawned a pair of guns as a knife, similar to the hunting knife the imp was going to use against Alastor. The imp gasped, eying the three weapons as they were pointed at him, one gun at his face, one at his stomach and the knife to the chest. “ _Two!_ _Two!_ _”_ The imp struggles, his fear apparent in his face as his whole body begins to struggle to break free.

Angel smiles sweetly, his face not matching the murderous air about him as he suddenly releases him with a toss, the imp collapsing onto the floor. The imp gasps desperately for air as the ex-angel points the guns towards the imp, just as another precaution. The imp spots the guns and kick starts himself towards the door, making good time as the front door are slammed open, the sound echoing back down to the lobby. Angel hums as the weapons disappear, the air around the lobby returning back to normal. The staff stood frozen in their spots, this being the first time this amount of power has come from the Fallen angel. It was not like when Angel kicked out his father and brother from the hotel his first day in Hell; this was Angel Dust fully in tune with his demonic powers and it was apparent he was not a demon to fuck with.

The Radio Demon joins Angel at his side then, his smile on his face not showing any of his teeth, his eyes half lidded as he turns his eyes up towards the ex-angel, an eyebrow raised towards him. Angel turns his head to look at his partner, a smirk growing on his face as he looks at the different look on Alastor’s face. He’s seen pride and affection before, and this look was similar to that, but his eyes said otherwise. “What’s with the grin, Smiles? Saw somethin’ ya liked?” Angel flirted lightly, watching as the deer seemingly sighs gently, raising the hand closest to him, palm up. Angel chuckles and rolls his eyes.

The moment Angel’s hand landed in Alastor’s the deer pulled downward, the spider yelping as he was suddenly dipped into Alastor’s arms, shadows reaching up around them, enveloping them in darkness before disappearing, the two males now gone from the lobby.

The remaining demons blinked in surprise, Charlie being the first to snap out of it as she shook her head. “What the… where’d they go?” She asks, going up to the spot where they once stood, Vaggie going to pick up the imp’s discarded knife.

Nifty blinks before a huge smile curls onto her face, a squeal of excitement coming out of her like a fog horn, making Husk and Vaggie jump and Charlie to whip around to face her. The tiny demon covers her mouth as a blush comes onto her face. “ _Something tells me they’ll be gone for the rest of the day~!_ ” She sings happily.

“What? What do you mean?” Vaggie asks, confusion all over her face.

“ _You know!_ ” Nifty says with a wink.

Husk huffs and shakes his head. “Nah, I think ya got it wrong Nifty. Alastor’s never been into that shit.”

“But this is Angel Dust we’re talking about!” She insists, her blush getting darker as her thoughts drift to both of them. She then squirms and claps her hands together. “Oh, man! I’ve been shipping them for _years_!”

“What the hell?”

“For years?”

“Say what now?”

The three responses came as Nifty once again covers the monstrous grin on her face. “Oops! Said too much!” She squeaks again before she giggles, twirling around as she then begins to skip away, much to the confusion of the remaining three demons.

“But what about the meeting?” The princess asks then, glancing to both Husk and Vaggie as soon the cat demon groans and shrugs, he too walking away seeing as the meeting was no longer likely to happen.

Vaggie finally glances over the discarded weapon in her hands. “Holy shit, this is a angelic knife. And… oh, shit!”

“What is it, Vaggie?” Charlie asks as she heads over, partially leaning over the knife as Vaggie points to an inscription on the hilt. “Oh, shit!” The princess echoes back then as she properly registers the inscription.

The distinct triple ‘x’ logo of Hell’s biggest porn studios stares up at them and that could only mean one thing; if the demon Valentino sent this goon over, Vox couldn’t be too far behind him.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

Angel Dust gasped loudly as he was held in Alastor’s arms, his legs shaking as he clutched onto his partner. “Holy Mary Magdalene!” Angel sounds out as he looks around his surroundings slowly. “Where in Hell…?”

As he asked that question the spider demon realized where he was. He was in Alastor’s (their) room at the radio station. It was the tones of red and black that set him off, plus the very ostentatious mahogany canopy bed with the black leather upholstery in the head and footboards, metal almost branch like decorations going between each post. The room _screamed_ deer demon overlord as all the furniture was wood and metal to look like either a forest of antlers, the large king sized bed in the middle of the room against the farthest wall. There was indeed evidence, however, of a certain spider demon intruding into the space as a pink pillow and blanket rested on the bed and how hanging from the back of the door leading to the bathroom a pink robe hung next to a familiar red one.

The spider straightened slowly, leaving his hands on Alastor for he felt disorientated at the sudden transportation. Before when Alastor took him deer hunting, the demon gave him a heads up, allowing Angel to constitute himself. The lack thereof made an obvious difference as Angel willed the dizziness and slight nausea to go away. It was at this moment that the spider glared at the deer, eyes narrowing at him in annoyance.

“Is there a reason why ya just _poofed_ me here?” Alastor inhaled and without a word picked up the spider demon in his arms bridal style, heading towards the bed quickly. “The fuck, Al?!” Angel squeaked, being unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. Before Angel could react he felt the deer demon over him, pushing him back against the bed with a hand on his shoulder. “A-Al?”

Alastor’s eyes were dark, narrowed, and his smile was actually _not_ there, scaring Angel a little. The deer demon then suddenly dipped his head between the crook of Angel’s shoulder, a strained groan leaving his mouth. “’M sorry, _mon cher_.” Alastor spoke, the Creole accent sending a shiver down Angel’s spine. “I did things wit’out thinkin’ an’ now I…”

“A-Alastor ya don’t—“

“I wanna love ya, cher.” Alastor interrupts, pulling his head up to reveal his blushing face in turn making Angel blush. “But I ain’t so sure… I know I _love_ ya but what if I—“

“Alastor.” Angel stops him, raising a shaking hand up to grasp at his cheek gently. “Love… ya don’t need to force yourself. I know ya get uncomfortable with touch an’ all…”

The Radio Demon shakes his head gently. “Darlin’, ya have been nothin’ but considerate tow’rds me.” He begins, his hand on Angel’s shoulder moving to be placed on the spider’s chest, causing both of their blushes to turn a deeper shade of read. Alastor feels the spider’s elevated heart rate beneath his hand and his smile finally comes back onto his face, small, warm and loving. “Until ya mention’d it… I ne’er thought ‘bout listenin’ to the heart of the one I loved.” The deer’s hand presses harder against the other’s chest, Angel releasing a shaky, nervous but excited breath. “I’m… scared.” He admitted, getting Angel to blink up at him.

“What’re ya scared of, _mi amore_?”

Alastor swallows thickly, meeting his eyes with the spider’s. “That I’ll hate it.” The statement comes out hushed, Angel noticing the smallest movement of shaking from the deer demon above him. He really was scared to bits about this which made Angel’s heart hurt. “I don’ wanna hate it.” He admits again, placing his face back between the crook of Angel’s shoulder. Angel took this opportunity to snake his three free hands around the torso of his partner slowly and lovingly, Angel thumbing at Alastor’s face gently as he listened. “I wanna be able to give ya ever’thin’ ya desire. I always thought I was brok’n, not feelin’ as I should or doin’ things ‘ike ever’one else. ‘Til I met ya, _mon ange_ , I ain’t love an’one ‘ike that before… an’ what if ya get bored an’ wanna leave? I—“

“ _Alastor_.” Angel’s voice rung out, making the deer flinch, he being forced to look up the spider once more as Angel pulled his face up. “Ya ain’t broken an’ I ain’t leavin’ ya just ‘cause ya don’t wanna have sex every damn day or hell, every damn _week_. My love for ya ain’t that goddamn weak.”

Alastor blinked, feeling the relief wash over him in a giant wave. “Angel, ya—“

“I ain’t done.” Angel said, another hand leaving from Alastor’s back to cup the other cheek on his face, making sure those eyes stay looking into his own. “I know how it feels to think you’re broken. I’m queer remember? All my livin’ life I was told it was a sin an’ I was gonna go to Hell, an’ it’s bad. I couldn’t help who I loved an’ look I still made it to Heaven! Had to pray a shit ton but damn the nonbelievers amirite? But that ain’t the point!“ He digresses quickly, shaking his head to get back on track. “I love _ya_ , Alastor. The demon who saved that imp baby from bein’ killed when we first met, the annoyin’ pun slayin’ demon, the Radio Demon who invited a fuckin’ _angel_ into his home? Like who the fuck does that?”

Despite everything Alastor laughs, his smile turning upwards at the edges. “’Parently _I_ do.”

“’ _Parently_!” Angel mimics the accent as best as he could, giggling at his epic fail of an attempt. The giggle sends a shiver down Alastor’s spine, his heart hammering in his chest, a stark reminder of when he first heard the angel laugh causing the steady spiral down into this new uncharted territory for the Radio Demon. “I love ya, Alastor,” Angel continues as his giggle fit ends, “I’ll love ya no matter what. An’ ya don’t need to force yourself—“

A switch flipped in Alastor as the shaking, scared Radio Demon switched to the more typical one Angel Dust was used to; except this one had one unique difference and it was _not_ the accent. “Oh, I ain’t forcin’ myself, _mon ange_.” Angel felt his words, whatever they were going to be, gather in his throat, he having to swallow as the air shifted around them. “You're som’thin’ special, ya know that?” He asks the spider demon then, the smirk on his face far too wolf-like for a deer. The hand on the spider’s chest moves to cup the spider’s chin, eliciting a groan from the spider as red claws poke into flesh. “There ain’t ne’er been a time I want’d to do this more, cher. Ya captivat’d me showin’ that imp what for.”

Angel blinked quickly; his mind racing back to what he did different to set off the deer demon like this. It wasn’t his first demon he showed out; in fact since his father and brother it was probably demon number four he’s shown out the door. His mind sputtered, desperately clawing at an answer, even as Alastor dipped his head back down to his neck, this time placing nips along the sensitive flesh, giving the spider demon the slightest feeling that he was about to be eaten.

But not in the typical Alastor fashion.

And then it hit him.

“Oh, my God.” Angel breathed out, feeling Alastor’s hand crawl down from his chin back to his chest, he releasing a gasp as the claws grasp around one mound on his chest. “Y-ya have a power kink!” Typically, this meant having one partner have more control in the bedroom than the other, but in this case the ex-angel meant it literally.

The Radio Demon, of all demons in Hell, of all the overlords, was most likely attracted to others who could _threaten_ his power. But then if that was the case then other demons would have elicited this response.

The said demon chuckles then, the smile revealing sharp teeth. “Nah, cher.” He responds to that, meeting his eyes with the spider below him. “If I have any kink, it’s just _ya_.”

Angel blushes at that statement, inhaling sharply as he feels a tightening in his lower regions. “T-That was so fuckin’ gay…”

The Radio Demon chuckles again, deep and guttural and the spider has to do everything in his power to hold back from just shoving himself onto the other at the laugh. “So, do ya wanna or do ya still think I’m forcin’ myself?”

“Oh, Heaven’s yes, I wanna!” The spider responds then, throwing whatever inhibitions left out the window.

A literal growl ripped from Alastor as mouths collided, Angel moaning under the contact as his hands claws at Alastor’s back, the ones on his face moving to wrap around his neck, pink claws massaging into the scalp of the deer. Alastor pressed up against the claws, ears flicking at the attention, Angel’s hand brushing against the base of one ear, sending a shiver down the deer’s body. Alastor held himself up as he unbuttoned Angel’s jacket, pushing the cloth open to get full range of the chest fluff, red claws dipping into the soft fur. A moan once again escaped the spider, his fifth and sixth pair of hands popping out, those pairs working on Alastor’s coat.

Moments later they both sat up, Angel shucking his jacket off while Alastor did the same with his, mouths still connected as tongues played with each other. Angel sighed as they broke the kiss so that Alastor could remove his shirt, revealing to the spider demon a skinny, yet toned body, covered in old scars. A hand reached out and touched his chest, the deer demon flinching under the touch, red eyes glancing quickly to the spider. Angel’s eyes were on his lover’s chest soft and full of concern. “Did it hurt?” He heard himself ask, the hand gently running over healed scars.

Alastor’s smile turned soft as he took the hand from his chest and gave it a kiss. “No, _mon ange_.” He answers softly, their eyes meeting once again.

“Tell me about them sometime?”

“One day.” He promises, the two leaning back in to kiss each other gently, the heated passion from before on a momentary pause. The Radio Demon’s hands were back on the ex-angel, the hands travelling over the hips and down the legs, stopping at the tops of the spider’s boots. “Shall I help ya with these?” He politely asked, his mouth heading back to place small bites on the spider’s neck and shoulders; just hard enough to leave a mark but never enough to draw blood, he could never bring it upon himself to harm Angel.

Angel sputtered then. Since turning into a demon he pretty much approved of his new body, save for his feet. He knew he was a spider, and the clawed feet were indeed very spider-like, but he wasn’t quite used to them just yet. In simple terms he was self conscious about them, which is why he always liked to cover them up with his boots or socks. Alastor felt his hesitation and pushed the ex-angel back down with a kiss, breaking that kiss to place another one on his forehead. “Ya mustn’t hate your body, Angel. We had this discussion…”

“Y-Yeah, I… I know…” Taking a steadying breath in, Angel nodded, almost dreading how difficult it was going to be to take them off since they were so tight and they always gave him issues when a snap was heard and the boots, and the socks he wore with them, were gone. “Well… that’s efficient.”

“Hmm.” The deer demon hummed, his attention now turned back to the bare legs, claws running down the sides of one leg slowly, stopping an ankle in which he urged Angel to bend that knee raising it to the side of his face to place a small kiss above his hand, making the spider demon flinch. The deer inspected the clawed foot, this being the first time he was allowed to see them this close. He chuckled softly to himself, finding the furry digits extremely endearing. “I don’t know why ya hate ‘em, cher. They’re gorgeous.”

“Bullshit.” Came the immediate response causing the deer to laugh louder.

“Fine, don’t believe me.” He says, placing another kiss in the same spot getting another flinch in response. “It won’t change my mind, though.”

Alastor places the leg back down and kicks off his own shoes revealing normal human feet which makes Angel groan. “Unfair!” He cries out, covering his eyes with a pair of hands.

Alastor hums at that and pulls the hands away from Angel’s face, suddenly pulling the spider back up into a sitting position, his legs on either side of Alastor. “What’d ya expect? I’m mostly human ev’n as a demon.”

Angel groans again and rolls his eyes. “Just kiss me.”

Alastor obliges, bringing in the other back for another kiss, Angel’s upper pair of hands once again wrapping around his love’s neck while the two lower pairs rested at his waist and hips respectfully. The deer pulls his love closer, one arm wrapping around the ex-angel’s waist as suddenly he turns them over, Alastor’s back hitting the bed. Angel gasps in surprise and eyes Alastor. One hand comes up to Angel’s face as a small smile gets shot up to him. “Can ya prep yourself, darlin’?” He asks timidly, his own heart pounding in his chest.

The ex-angel blushes, nodding quickly. “Uh, yeah, ‘course! That’d probably make ya uncomfortable wouldn’t it?” The spider only gets a nod in response, Angel taking it as it was already making him somewhat uncomfortable. The angel sighs then, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “Are ya still ya wanna continue then? We can stop whenever ya—“

A hand slaps itself onto Angel’s hip and is suddenly pulled down onto Alastor’s own hips, Angel’s eyes growing wide as he feels Alastor along his own. The deer was erect, which was a good sign for them both. Angel shudders a breath in response and wordlessly sends his lowest hands to remove his skirt, the last article of clothing on him, shimmying out of the article before tossing it somewhere into the room. The ex-angel then brings one of the lowest hands to his mouth, licking his fingers to slick them up as he eyes Alastor, a smile growing on the ex-angel’s face as Alastor’s face burns a darker shade of red. He reaches behind himself and inserts one finger, moaning at the intrusion, after all it had been _decades_ since he last had sex and though it did hurt a little now it still felt good.

The moan resonated in Alastor ears and he pulled the spider’s mouth down onto his own, eliciting a surprised moan from him. Nonetheless, Angel continued the kiss as he eventually pressed another finger into himself, Alastor’s free hand going up and down the spider’s torso, claws digging into the chest fluff whenever he reached them. “ _Alastor_ …” Angel moaned as the claws scratched onto his chest. “S-stop… it’s been a while I might…” In response the Radio Demon’s hand remained on his chest, massaging one mound in his clawed hands, the spider shaking above him as a third and final finger entered him. “ _Al…_ I said I might…” Alastor gently bit the spider’s lower lip, the his other hand moving to kneed itself in his hair, pulling it sharply, getting another moan and a shudder from the ex-angel. “ _F-Fuck_ …” Angel moaned as he released, his body shivering at the pleasure.

The Radio Demon hummed again, apparently satisfied that he was able to do that much as he suddenly flipped them over again. Angel squeaked as he removed his fingers from himself on accident from being flipped. The sound of a zipper echoed in the room as Alastor freed himself, one hand on his member as he started to kiss from Angel’s neck downward. The spider cooed under him, still on a high from his release, as the multitude of kisses littered all over his body. His own hands went back onto Alastor’s body; one hand rest in his hair while the others went mostly to his back and chest, feeling the ridges and contours of the other demon’s body. One hand spread downward, heading towards the top of Alastor’s pants when it was roughly grabbed by none other than Alastor, he roughly slamming that hand onto the bed, his own hand shaking.

Angel’s mind fizzled as he realized he probably went too far. “Oh, shit, Alastor I’m so sorry! Did I—“

The spider gasped sharply as the tip of Alastor’s member pressed into him, the deer demon exhaling shakily as his body trembled. Angel Dust couldn’t tell if it was because he was excited, nervous, uncomfortable or horny. Maybe it was all of the above but it made Angel worry. He didn’t want to push Alastor, no matter how much he didn’t want this to stop now that they were in the thick of it. The hand that Alastor held against the bed twitched, his other hands stilled on his body as he didn’t want to over stimulate now that Alastor was pushing slowly into him. The amount of effort the deer demon was putting in was appreciated by the spider, but it also made his heart ache to watch the struggle of the man above him; after all he hadn’t moved since inserting the tip inside.

“ _Mi amore_ ,” Angel began, his voice soft and calm, “if ya wanna stop I won’t be upset. I just want ya to be comfortable. Like I said I don’t wanna force ya to do anythin’ ya don’t wanna.” The Radio Demon said nothing in response as he lingered above him, still and unmoving as if he really was a deer in the headlights. Angel sighed softly, deciding to give Alastor all the time he needed.

Besides, they had all of eternity to be together now. There was no rush when it came to them. They spent decades only seeing each other one day a year for such a short time. What they had now was a blessing worth Falling for a hundred times over.

It was then that Alastor spoke, his voice quiet. “I’m not stoppin’ cher… not ‘cause I feel I need to but ‘cause I don’t wanna. I… don’t hate this. Not wit ya. I just… touch I ain’t used to.”

At that Angel smiles, propping himself onto his elbows to place a sweet kiss on Alastor’s cheek. “Take your time, love. I’m just happy I’m here with ya. An’ I appreciate ya tryin’ so hard. I love ya.”

A short sigh escaped the deer demon, the hand holding Angel’s wrist finally loosening its grip. “ _Je t'aime tellement, mon ange. Je vous aimerai pour toujours._ ”

“Okay, I understood like half of that.” Angel giggled but he felt the meaning behind them. “ _Je t'aime,_ Alastor.” Angel says back in French. Alastor in turn tenses and Angel can _feel_ that Alastor got a bit bigger. Angel blushes in turn, a small string of giggles coming out. “Oh, my God… ya totally love it when I speak Fr— _ench!_ ”Alastor pushes into Angel then, sighing heavily as he goes in all the way, groaning as Angel tightens around him. “ _Jesus Christ_ , Alastor! Give a guy a warnin’ next time.”

Alastor meets eyes with Angel, his smirk just as wolfish as the one he wore when they began. “I’ll think ‘bout it.” He states, it apparent that the normal Alastor came back and _now_ Angel was about to be eaten for sure.

Angel shuddered as Alastor leaned down and took his mouth with his own, nipping at the lower lip to demand entrance. Angel easily obliged, tongues slipping over one another in a heated battle for dominance. After a couple short moments Alastor breaks the kiss to look questioningly at the ex-angel, asking for silent permission to move. Angel nods in response, all words nonexistent in him. As the duo kiss once more the deer demon pulls back to the point where he almost slips out of his partner, only to push back in, his hips starting this cycle of movement as one hand pushes a leg up to get closer.

Absentmindedly, Angel thinks that for an asexual man he sure does know what to do. Absentmindedly, a part of his mind reminds him that the man above him isn’t a virgin, he did have sex a handful of times when he was alive so he wasn’t totally inexperienced.

Though a part of Angel Dust also told him that Alastor probably did some (most likely uncomfortable) reading up on the subject in preparation. And that thought made Angel smile widely into the kiss. He _knew_ that one day Alastor would love him up.

Alastor’s other hand went to grab one of Angel’s, interlacing the fingers together as he squeezed the hand, Angel squeezing back in return. Heavy sighs and breathing filled the room as Alastor’s administrations continued, moans flittering from both of them. One of Angel’s hands moved down to his own member, doing himself the honors of stroking himself, moaning louder as he did so. “ _Alastor—oh, fuck me!”_

“Doin’ it, cher.” Alastor jokes as he nips at Angel’s shoulder.

Angel groaned both out of pleasure and annoyance. “Ever… the funny man… eh?” He exhales with each passing breath, his head lulling back as he felt his second climax coming on.

Alastor chuckles as he moves to bite down on Angel’s neck, getting in reward a lewd moan. “I ain’t nothin’ but always entertainin’ _mon ange_.” He says in response, his own climax coming as well.

As mouths joined together once more the two demons shortly climaxed together, bodies shivering as the pleasure rocked off them. A couple stray groans and moans left the duo as Alastor pulled out fully, he swallowing as he held himself up above Angel, his eyes scanning over his lover. It was quite a sight and one that Alastor found himself approving of because it was something _he_ did to get the other to be this way. Despite his own adversity towards sexual intercourse _he_ was able to make his angel climax _twice_ in one night. And as he stated to Angel, he didn’t hate it, which was the most pleasing thing to him.

Angel Dust sighed as he eyed Alastor who was watching him. A smile crept onto his face followed by a chuckle. “That was great, love. I really enjoyed it.”

The shy smile that he got in return was worth everything in life and death that Angel had ever done to get to this point. “Oh, good.” The Radio Demon responded, his Creole accent gone now. “I’m glad I met up to your standards, Angel.”

The ex-angel giggled and pulled the deer demon to the side of him, the two facing each other, their hands joined together between them. “How’re ya feelin’?”

Alastor thought about that for a moment, the smile on his face beaming with satisfaction. “Really good. A little bit fazed still but… good.”

“Good.” Angel repeats, nuzzling his face onto Alastor’s. Alastor allowed it, sighing into the touch, closing his eyes in a mixture of exhaustion and happiness, the smile on his face, though small, was true and real and not one of the fake ones he travels around with constantly. He feels as if he could lull to sleep right then and now when his angel’s voice reaches his ears, his eyes opening to look at him. “Hey, Alastor?”

“Yes, _mon ange_?”

The spider demon sighs, the conversation he had with Nifty earlier coming back to mind. “Is it… really okay to be with ya? I mean ain’t I a weakness to ya? I’m sure your enemies will learn of us sooner or later… I just don’t wanna be used against ya… or somethin’.”

Alastor blinked, his face unusually stoic. It made Angel nervous. He didn’t think that Alastor would dump him for this but he was wondering what the answer would be. “Nonsense.” The Radio Demon finally replied. “If others, or even you, think that you’re my weakness they are sorely mistaken. My dear, if anything you make me stronger.” With a new smile forming on his face, seeing Angel’s blushing form making himself feel warm and tingly inside. “Plus you’re not weak by any means, Angel. If any demon is idiotic enough to even _try_ to use you against me, I have no doubt that they’ll have a hard time corralling you in.”

At that the spider chuckled. “An’ then you’d show up an’ show them what for.”

“Naturally.”

Angel’s smile grew and another sigh came out of him lovingly. He closed his eyes, feeling satisfied with that answer. “I’ll get stronger, too, for you love.” He muttered hearing a hum of acknowledgement come from his partner beside him. It was becoming clear to Angel Dust that it seems there’s not much that the Radio Demon would deny to him. His mismatched eyes opened then, they meeting with Alastor’s own. “Oh, an’ correct me if I’m wrong but… was that a tail I felt at one point?”

Alastor’s smile dropped as he eyed the spider demon. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ya do! One of my hands brushed against somethin’!” Angel insists as he giggles, suddenly sitting up and eying Alastor’s lower back, a deer tail poking out just the tiniest bit from Alastor’s pants. He squeals then, a hand coming to cover his mouth as his eyes light up and a blush comes onto his face. “It’s _so cute_!”

“Anthony.” The Radio Demon says curtly, the smile gone from his face as he turns over onto his back.

“Can I pet it? I wanna take a picture too! Oh, where’s my phone?”

“Anthony, no.”

“But it’s _adorable_!” Angel insists as he tries to turn over the deer demon.

“ _Anthony!”_

The ex-angel goes into a fit of giggles as they play wrestle on the bed, his sole goal to get to the fuzzy tuff of fur that Alastor hid away for some unknown reason; after all, Alastor’s tail was far better than his own spider feet in his humble opinion.

Alastor was determined to keep it away from his lover, especially as it gave a wag or two at Angel's laughter as it filled the room they shared.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asexual panic in this is so real by the way. Based on my own past experience as an asexual female in a relationship with a “normal” person. The struggle is real. 
> 
> “Je t'aime tellement, mon ange. Je vous aimerai pour toujours.” Is French for “I love you so much, my angel. I’ll love you forever.”
> 
> Nifty is the biggest fan girl and she ships RadioDust so hard. Maybe she’s the one writing these fanfics instead of me!


End file.
